


Dreamcatcher

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 写在tv版土哥碎碎平安之前。





	

卡卡西睁开眼睛的时候，觉得眼前的风景非常地熟悉：不甚明亮的光线、以雪青作底色的天地、远端天幕上洒落的银河(虽然以他现在的视力，一些亮度低的星座已经看不分明)、星光下无风自摇的秋日芦苇……就连耳边传来的，清脆的金属铃铛相互撞击的声音和背景里时有时无有点跑调的歌声，都是那么地熟悉。

他揉揉眼睛，想要用手肘撑着地面好坐起来。一用力才发现，自己的两只手上从手肘到指尖都牢牢地绕着绷带，根本用不上力。再仔细一看，自己穿着12岁时除了白牙刀以外的全套装备，体型也不知怎么地回到了那时，除了脸上的一道疤以外看起来和当年那个卡卡西简直一模一样。

也许是听到了他试图坐起来时绿草受压发出的声响，那跑调的歌声停止了。一张大半边都被伤疤盘踞的，成年男人轮廓英俊的脸转过来看着他。这手里还随意地晃着对铃铛的宇智波用一种完全没费心思付出任何演技的，故作惊讶的语调说，诶？你醒了？

“你搞的什么鬼啊？”于是卡卡西也非常符合他眼下这个体型地跳将起来，一只手还去抓他这小学同学立起来的衣领。

一听他这么说，带土就皱起了眉，这幅苦大仇深的表情简直和他还站在十尾头上时一样：“有没有搞错，我和朔茂先生磨了半天才换来第一个和你接触的权利，而你对我说的第一句话…居然是问我在搞什么鬼？”

他伸手去理被卡卡西弄乱的衣领。顺着他的动作，卡卡西这才发现带土穿的并不是卡卡西最后见到的，成年的他所穿的那件紫色长袍，而是与十二岁的旗木卡卡西组队时所穿着的那套橙色滚边带护手的深蓝色装备。

“唔，这么看起来，你的审美真是越大越不行了…你看你小时候这套衣服多好看。”卡卡西说。

“很好，你对我说的第二句话居然是诟病我的审美…啊虽然大家都说你天才温柔识大体，为什么只有我反而对你这张嘴巴印象更深刻……”带土把手肘支在膝盖上捂住了脸，现在卡卡西连他上挑的、不高兴的眉毛也看不见了。

好吧，虽然用成年男人的身姿做出这样动作的带土很可爱，但卡卡西更想看到他的脸。于是卡卡西用那属于十二岁小男孩的、包裹着绷带的受伤的手臂撑起了身体，试探性地拉了下带土的手腕：“不过你穿这身还真的挺好看的。”他这么说，语气诚恳，表情真切。

带土捂着脸的手腕被他没用什么力气就拉了下来。从来没有在十二岁的卡卡西的脸上出现过的、笑得弯起来的眼睛让带土原本藏在手臂后方的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红了。

“……原来，真的是因为，你觉得好看……？”

他有点不确定地，小声地说。如果卡卡西不会读唇语的话，这句话便也只能融化在青草摇荡的声音里了。

卡卡西因为带土言语中的几个字而皱起了眉，但带土已经很快地完成了“我可没有说过这句话哦”的心理建设与自我催眠，转而向卡卡西开始遮遮掩掩地问他的个人生活问题。

“等等等等，”卡卡西打断了他，“你就……你就不问问我这些年过得怎么样，经历了些什么吗？”

“唔，倒不是我不想问，”带土挠了挠头，把风镜顺手推到了头顶，“哎呀这么多年不戴了实在是很不习惯……不过这些应该是专属于朔茂先生的问题吧？我只要到时再去问朔茂先生就行了嘛，嘿嘿。”

“所以，”带土已经直接地拉下了这个少年卡卡西的面罩，两手齐上把他带着最后的婴儿肥的脸颊任意揉搓，“你就告诉你带土哥哥呗……你现在还是一个人吗？”

“你卡卡西大人人缘一直那么好，同伴当然有很多啊。”于是卡卡西也有样学样地模仿起了带土的说话方式，甚至鼓起了脸颊以示对带土的抗议。

我爸爸都没有这样捏过我的脸！他想。

然而带土并没有松开自己的手，只是温柔地继续笑着看着他。

两人僵持了一会，最后是心智仿佛被身体影响了的卡卡西在互刷省略号之中率先败下阵来。

“你说呢。”

“我说卡卡西你这不行啊，你这面罩都摘了，怎么对我还是这么惜字如金的呢？”带土说，“就只是想听你亲口回答我的问题嘛……”

“愿意陪我去纪念战犯的人……我目前还没有找到。”卡卡西说。

“而且我想，应该以后也不再会有了。因为我就不会去找。”

“你满意了吗？”

带土听他这么说了，也不揉卡卡西那刚蒸好的白团子一般的脸了，转而把双手都压在了卡卡西的肩膀上。

“……”

“……我……我不是这个意思……”带土说。他又沉默了一会，突然伸长手把卡卡西整个人都揉进了自己怀里。

“你干嘛啊。”卡卡西的声音闷闷的。

“虽然知道这样大概不太好……可我突然就好高兴啊。”

成年男人略为沙哑的声音挨着那小小的白色发旋，卡卡西还在思考带土这话到底得从什么地方入手去理解的时候，答案已经被对方送到了他的嘴唇上。

略为干燥的、也许是因为一直被夜风吹着所以有些起皮的带着疤痕的嘴唇，有些忐忑地盖在卡卡西自己的嘴唇上，又快速地，在用上舌头之前逃走了。

“你这个怂包。”卡卡西仍然被他紧紧地抱在怀里，因此话音有些模糊不清。

“我有点怕你爸看见啊。”带土说，“而且现在看起来简直就像是我在强行欺负你一样嘛。”

“……但你还是赶紧放开我吧，”过了一会，卡卡西说，“你这家伙胸肌怎么这么大明明我还上手摸过来着……快要被你闷死了真是的。”

 

==========

 

“你真的不问问我过得怎么样吗？”卡卡西再一次地问道。而正在拍拍屁股爬起来的带土的回答也是同样的：

“唔，这我可以去问朔茂先生嘛，叫我去抢他的事情我是有些不好意思的。况且，你那么好，又有同伴在身边……我相信你。”

可是仍然想对他亲口说出自己的思念，想亲口告诉他那个世界也是能变得美好的……卡卡西伸出手去够带土的手腕，想要挽留他，让他停下来。然而，受过伤的孩童的手臂从力气上远远比不过正在起身的成年男性，带土的手腕从他手里滑开了。眼看带土的手又要像几年前一样从他手里挣开，再次化作一道飞向地平线的星光——

“啊————！”

 

==========

 

卡卡西猛然睁开眼睛，入眼的是一片茫茫然的灰色。身体每一个地方都在痛，他又闭了闭眼睛，慢慢地意识到这片看起来有些眼熟的灰色是木叶病房白色的天花板在夜里光线不足的时候看起来的样子。

“啊啊——痛……好痛……”

有个很熟悉的声音从他床头的方向传来。卡卡西循声望去，发现自己的床头上不知何时被人挂上了一个小小的网，而这声音就是从这蛛网一般的网络上传来的。

“怎么回事啊……哎哟真痛……”那肉手肉脚的紫色小团子一边说着，一边很符合设定地还拿手不停地揉着自己的头顶，看起来是撞狠了。

但卡卡西并没有像一个尽职尽责的人民教师一样去安慰那小东西，而是支起身体仔细地打量了他几眼，继而露出了个不走心的笑容：“没想到，这还真的有用啊？”

“这是什么忍具？！你为什么要这么暗算我！”网子上的带土看起来似乎是从头被撞到的疼痛里缓过劲来了，有点生气地瞪着卡卡西。然而他目前那宛如袖珍花仙子玩偶一般大小的身形让他的视线看起来毫无威慑力，真要说起来还是可爱的成分居多。

“哎呀你问题怎么这么多，都不知道该让人从何答起了……这个小玩意呢叫做捕梦者，是花之国那边特有的。咦原来你不知道吗。”

“……”带土说。

“况且这也不是我挂上去的呀，大概是，”卡卡西想了想最近的任务清单，“凯的探病伴手礼吧，唉不过他这人送的礼物也真是和他这个人一样不走寻常路。”

“……”带土仍然没有说话，看起来有些崩溃。面对着这个大人版的卡卡西他就像是不会说话了一样，哪里还能找得到在小孩版卡卡西（虽然内里其实是同一个人）面前的那种逗趣耍宝的感觉。

“完了，这下朔茂先生真的要失望了，”带土说，“谁知道你床头居然挂了这样的器具，我原本保证一定能让他和你说上话的他才让我第一个去的，啊啊啊啊……”

“……”卡卡西说。

“你怎么都不安慰我一下？”带土说。

“那大概是因为你总是很有让我无话可说的天赋吧……不过呢我哆桑这个人还是很温和的呀，你好好和他解释他也是会理解的呀。”卡卡西微笑着说，“再不然，等我真正过去找你们的时候，我再帮你好好向我哆桑解释解释？”

不知是不是他的错觉，带土的眼神突然变得有些担忧。

“那还是不用了，我和你哆桑都很有耐心的，你可不要看不起我们的耐心啊。”带土说，然后手脚并用地从那张网上爬了下来，跳到了卡卡西的被单上，又顺着织物爬到了他脸上。卡卡西的视线焦点一直跟着他走，最后只觉得自己快要变成斗鸡眼。

“你让我撞得这么痛，我需要一些补偿。”带土说，一面吃力地抓着卡卡西的面罩往下拉。

“唔，那你想要什么补偿呢？”卡卡西说，一手帮他顺水推舟地摘下了自己的面罩。

“我要这个。”带土说。

微凉的，Q弹果冻一般的触感爬上了他的嘴唇，在卡卡西正在犹豫要不要分开一下自己的嘴唇的时候又像碰到花瓣的肥皂泡一样啪地消失了。

病房里的空调开得有些大，空气着实发干。没了面罩的遮拦，卡卡西忍不住地去舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“这个甜党……”

他笑着说。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamcatcher，是印第安人的传统手工艺品，朋友送过我一个还挺可爱的小东西。原本的用途是抓住噩梦，提高睡眠质量。我用了它的字面意思，即“抓住眠者的梦”。


End file.
